


Morning Routine

by Lady_Hatake_417



Category: Naruto
Genre: 10 year age gap, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, He's my sensei, Hentai, Love, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sensei - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hatake_417/pseuds/Lady_Hatake_417
Summary: I wrote this a while back after rewatching Naruto and I cant help but be obsessed with Madara. Might have slight grammatical errors but overall I'm satisfied with how it turned out! Let me know what you think!





	Morning Routine

Do we have to?" I said lazily as sat up to rest on my knees.

He stood up from the bed, walking over to the dresser. "Yes we do.” He spoke like a teacher chastising his student. 

"Yes sir," I licked my lips and looked up through my lashes, knowing he could see me in the mirror. I gathered up my hair and then let it tumble down my back. I stretched my arms up letting him get the full view of my body. 

"You're insatiable, woman." He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to put me back in my place when I challenged his authority. Without a sound he was in front of me, his lips on mine, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth. His kiss was full of hunger and lust. I couldn't help but to keep the challenge going, I loved seeing him all riled up in the bedroom. His fingers wrapped around my wrist and forced it behind my back, his grip becoming tighter. My free hand moving down to his waist, trailing my fingers across his skin, I teased his manhood. Just as I started to pull down his pants his hand caught mine and pushed it behind my back where he held both my hands with just one of his. He broke the kiss and started down my jaw, stopping to bite the soft spot at the base of my neck. I shivered and he chuckled, I could feel his warm breath, his tongue flicked out to taste my skin. He continued down to my breast kissing and teasing, as he drew the pink bud of my nipple into his mouth. I moaned softly and he sucked harder. I strained against his hands desperately wanting to touch him. With his free hand he twisted and pulled at my other nipple making my moans grow louder.

He was enjoying himself and it was apparent by the growing hard on I felt rubbing against my thigh. He let go of my nipple and caressed my body down to my center. His thumb traced the opening to my sex. His mouth moved back up to my lips while his thumb continued tracing circles around my clit through my panties. I felt my resistance shaking, it was difficult to keep him at bay and he knew he was winning. I broke the kiss and started panting to catch my breath. 

"You're giving in already?" He said with a husky voice. His fingers sliding inside me. It took every ounce of my willpower not to cry out. 

"Not even close," I rebounded. I relaxed my wrist and used the slack from his hand to wriggled my fingers from under his grip. With my hands free I pushed him away. He moved back standing from his knelt position. The lustful glint in his eyes and the sly smile on his face encouraged me to continue on my conquest. I slid his boxers down freeing his enormous erection, I stopped for just a second to take in the glorious man that stood before me, marveling at his physique. His hand grasped himself and began moving back and forth, his eyes raking over my body. I felt myself blush as he continued to please himself while enjoying the view. The pink tinge on my cheeks only seemed to satisfy him more, he began moving his hand faster. 

"Leave some for me," I said breathlessly

I learned forward placing my hands on his hips and taking his tip into my mouth. I circled the head with my tongue and started moving back and forth slowly. He moaned as his hands guided my headed to move faster and he gathered my hair in his hand, holding it out of the way. I put my hands at the base of his shaft and relaxed my jaw taking his full length in my mouth until he reached the back of my throat. He inhaled sharply as his grip on my hair tightened and I moved forward and back faster and faster. The gagging sounds that erupted from my throat only pushed him farther into ecstasy. 

"Your mouth is so hot," he whispered, he was barely holding on to his carefully constructed control. He rocked his hips back and forth as his breathing became faster. I glanced up at him through my lashes to see his titled back as he grunted and moaned. I reached down with my hand to touch myself. Whimpering as I touched myself, he looked down at me with a wolfish grin on his face. I sucked in my cheeks and curled my tongue around his shaft and pumped as fast as I could and he finally reached that climax. 

"Fuck" he hissed as his release exploded in my mouth, the warm liquid rushed to my throat and I swallowed the salty taste. He pulled himself from my mouth with a wet pop. He let go of my hair and swiped his thumb across my lip wiping the sticky wetness from the corner of my mouth. I curled my lips into a sultry smile and batted my lashes at him. 

"I win," I taunted. He growled and leaning forward grabbed my face, smashing his lips onto mine. I locked my arms around his neck as he stood back up taking me with him. He tore my panties off and gripped the back of thighs steadying me as he lowered me on his erection. I exhaled loudly as my body adjusted to his size. I looked up at him and he held my gaze as he slowly started bouncing me up and down. I closed my eyes and moaned with pleasure as we found our rhythm. My nails dug into his skin as he moved faster, my forehead resting on his shoulder. His breath becoming more ragged in my ear. 

"Say my name," he order. 

The sweat from our bodies made everything slick and his hand swept my hair to the side as he kissed my neck. "Madara!" I moaned breathlessly, 

He slowly slide halfway out. "Louder. I can't hear you Kireina,” he whispered.

"Madara!" I called out. His hold on my legs squeezed me even tighter and he began moving faster. "Faster, Madara, faster." I begged. He hit that perfect spot and I didn't want him to stop. 

"Faster? Dammit, woman, I can't keep up with your stamina," he barked. It's so close, the sweet sweet release we both wanted was within our grasp. He moved even faster as I requested and with hard buck of his hips I reached the top. 

"Mhmnn! Madara, I'm cumming!" I cried, letting my head fall back feeling my body tighten around his hard erection. His hands on my thighs supporting me relaxed as he too reached the top. I could feel him cumming inside of me, filling me to the brim.

"Fuck that's good," he spoke in his deep husky voice. I could feel the mess dripping from our connected bodies. I felt so good, like melted butter, I couldn't hold back my smile. I loved that I could make him feel this way, and I loved that he was not shy about letting me know how I made him feel. He bent down and laid me on the bed pulling out with a hiss. 

"I believe I won that round." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and sat up. I put my robe on and started toward the bathroom. He caught my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. 

"I let you win," I smiled back. I turned and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw the evidence of our little dance, red faced and hair tangled, I beamed. Being with Madara was like nothing I'd felt before. 

He stood up handing me my clothes, "get dressed now, we will start today's mission." 

"Our little battle doesn't count?" I smirked. I untied my robe and let it fall to floor.

"No, because I won again." He replied. He cupped my breast and his thumb caressed my nipple. I pressed my body into his hand and sighed. 

"How am I supposed to get anything done with you around?" He murmured. "Get dressed."


End file.
